Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen
Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊: スーパーヒーロー大戦, Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Supā Hīrō Taisen; Super Hero Wars) is a crossover between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Super Hero Time. The movie will feature Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade. Apart from Decade and Gokaiger, it is stated that other characters will also appear, including around 40 Kamen Riders (up through and including Kamen Rider Fourze) and around 200 Rangers (up through and including Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters). The confirmed cast for “Super Hero Taisen” includes Masahiro Inoue (Decade), Ryota Ozawa (Gokai Red), Yuki Yamada (Gokai Blue), Rina Akiyama (Naomi from Den-O), Kenjiro Ishimaru (Owner/Stationmaster from Den-O), Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and the Kamen Rider Club. The director is Osamu Kaneda. Filming began in December 2011. The movie will hit theaters on April 21, 2012. Producer Shirakura says, "In the year after the anniversary we're not going to power down but cross it.... We want to show things you can't see in the regular shows. This was pretty close to impossible but I'd like to make it the norm for our spring films. Rider is science, sentai is magic." A teaser for the film was shown after Movie War Megamax, showing the 40 Kamen Riders and the 199 Super Sentai with Captain Marvelous announcing "I will destroy all Riders!" (全てのライダーは俺が倒す！, Subete no Raidā wa ore ga taosu!). A television magazine reveals further details:First images on the film from TV/Kun Magazine Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) is seen in Shocker attire (likely as Great Leader again) leading an army of Rider villains, whilst Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) leads an army of Sentai villains against him in what is to be called the DaiZangyack Fleet. In a third faction are the Go-Busters teaming up with Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) in an attempt to defuse this situation. Synopsis The Kamen Rider Club comes under attack from the DaiZangyack, led by Captain Marvelous, now known as the Gokaiger Emperor Marvelous and commanding an army of former Super Sentai villains in search of the Ultimate Treasure in the Universe. At the same time, Tsukasa Kadoya as Kamen Rider Decade leads an army of Kamen Riders and their former enemies as the leader of DaiShocker, intent to take down the army of Super Sentai and their former enemies. After a large battle pitting the Super Sentai against the Kamen Riders, some of the riders and sentai join forces with Kamen Rider Fourze and the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters to stop the civil war between the Riders and the Sentai. To get to the bottom of how Marvelous' fight against the Riders started, Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier team up with Kamen Rider Den-O and the crew of the Den-Liner Plot to be added Characters *Super Sentai **Super Sentai 199 ***Gorangers ****AkaRanger ***J.A.K.Q. ***Battle Fever J ***Denzimen ***Sun Vulcan ***Goggle V ***Dynamen ***Biomen ****Red One ***Changemen ***Flashmen ***Maskman ***Livemen ***Turborangers ***Fivemen ***Jetmen ***Zyurangers ***Dairangers ***Kakurangers ***Ohrangers ***Carrangers ***Megarangers ***Gingamen ***GoGo-V ***Timerangers ***Gaorangers ***Hurricanegers ***Abarangers ***Dekarangers ***Magirangers ***Boukengers ***Gekirangers ***Go-Ongers ***Shinkengers ***Goseigers ****Gosei Red ***Gokaigers ****Gokai Red ****Gokai Blue ****Gokai Yellow ****Gokai Green ****Gokai Pink ****Gokai Silver **Go-Busters ***Red Buster ***Blue Buster ***Yellow Buster *40 Riders Diend, OOO, and four taros confirmed on set **Seven Legendary Riders ***Kamen Rider Ichigo ***Kamen Rider 2 ***Kamen Rider V3 ***Riderman ***Kamen Rider X ***Kamen Rider Amazon ***Kamen Rider Stronger **Skyrider **Kamen Rider Super-1 **Kamen Rider ZX **Kamen Rider Black **Kamen Rider Black RX **Kamen Rider Shin **Kamen Rider ZO **Kamen Rider J **Nine Heisei riders ***Kamen Rider Kuuga ***Kamen Rider Agito ***Kamen Rider Ryuki ***Kamen Rider Faiz ***Kamen Rider Blade ***Kamen Rider Hibiki ***Kamen Rider Kabuto ***Kamen Rider Den-O ***Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider Accel **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Birth **Kamen Rider Birth Prototype **Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor Villains *DaiZangyack **Ackdos Gill **Warz Gill **Brajira of the Messiah **Dogormin **Sugormin **Gormin **Action Commander/Triggerian Alienizer Buramudo **Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Long **Questers ***Gai ***Rei **Hades God Dagon **Rider Hunter Silva **Black Cross King *Dai-Shocker **Doctor G **General Shadow **Shadow Moon **Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil **Apollo Geist **Weather Dopant **Eisuke Mikage / Tiger-Roid **Isogin Jaguar **Go-Star **Scorpion Man **Coma Thunder **Shocker Soldiers **Destron Soldiers **Dogma Fighters **Great Leader of Shocker Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen **Gokai Red: Spade Ace **Gokai Blue: TBA **Gokai Yellow: TBA **Gokai Green: TBA **Gokai Pink: TBA **Gokai Silver: TBA *It appears that the Gokai Changes in this movie are tied to the changes made by the Kamen Rider Cards used by Tsukasa: **The usage of Spade Ace, for example, matches Tsukasa's Kamen Rider Blade in that both series have playing cards as major aspects of their respective universes. *It is uknown how a Gokai Change is possible in this movie, as all of the Ranger Keys were returned to their respective owners. Cast ;Kamen Rider Series cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Super Sentai Series cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Trivia *As of January 7, 2012, the title Cross Generation was used to refer to the project, however, like all other titles, it remained unconfirmed http://www.jefusion.com/2012/01/super-hero-taisen-official-title.html Cross Generation Rumor til the pre-sale tickets came up on sale January 13, 2012 officially calling the project Super Hero Taisen: All Kamen Riders VS All Super Sentai. Presale ticket info However, the official logo title once again retitles the movie to Kamen Rider X Super Sentai Super Hero Taisen with an Romanized spelling for "Taisen".Super Hero Taisen site *Articles referring to the film refer to it as Super Hero Wars (Super Hero Taisen), as well as 199 vs 40, or 200 vs 40, referencing the number of rangers and riders, respectively. However, it's been said that the numbers are approximations, with 199 referencing Gokaiger's previous reference to all the rangers (which will be obsolete by the time the movie premieres, due to the premiere of Go-Busters), while 200 and 40 are rounded-off estimations of rangers and riders in general. *Gokaiger and Decade have a major role in this movie because they are both anniversary series of their franchises while also sharing the ability to change into the past heroes of their respective franchises. *It has been confirmed that after this movie, "spring hero movies" will become commonplace. *The (Sentai) villains of this film, Dai-Zangyack, are similar to Dai-Shocker, the villains from the final third of Kamen Rider Decade in that they are a collection of past villains converged into a larger conglomerate. References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Kamen Rider